One common occurrence, while clipping fingernails, is causing small fingernail clippings to fly through the air. These nail clippings can strike a person in the eye causing pain, irritation or even worse. These nail clippings can fly to other unwanted places where they are difficult to locate or remove. Toenail clippings are similarly troublesome. Manicure salons, where many people have their fingernails trimmed daily, have larger problems with cleaning up errant, airborne nail clippings so as to maintain a hygienic environment.
The present invention overcomes one or more of these problems.